Love In An Elevator
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Curt and Brian. They meet in an elevator in 1986. Beaten, I know ... but read...
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, my first fic VG :)

Actually, my first fanfic. :O

It'll take about five chapters, I think.

Ah, I apologize for grammatical errors and consistency. But English is not my native language, and maybe there will be some errors. : (

Probably, I'll post this fic in the original language, in Portuguese, when done this. ^ ^

1986; year of a changes. Year that began well.

Brian was going to find the new record label people. Unbelievable that, despite everything, he still prove popular. He doubted it sometimes. I mean, first, was his fake dead, at the time of Maxwell Demon, and all the fans against him. After, the revival of the star, with a lie: Tommy Stone. Brian never really liked the idea of Tommy Stone, but he saw himself stucked to it. And when that journalist ... Arthur Stuart, published a report showing that Brian Slade and Tommy Stone were the same person ... he really thought all was lost for him.

But he never could have provided what happened, never. With the fall of farce Tommy Stone, fans of Brian Slade had lift from the shadows. He gave a softly laught remembering a testimony of a fan:

"I and the others fans are really interesting, if Brian has something more to offer us. Ok, he was a motherfucker nice to us all, but we even still like him. But if pretend his dead or any similar thing, I'm going to kill him myself - really."

And came the new proposal... new recording studios. No so exaggerated this time. With a different style, but keeping his brand, Brian just got the love of his fans again.

While he was daydreaming, the elevator arrived. As his agent lived at the higher floor, it was quiet, and he let himself think again. He felt well, so happy as long not felt. He wore a long wide-brimmed hat, for not be recognized. Only his personal life and love, it permitted to bury it. As if just living his career, without his own life.

Never more talk to the old friends and loves. Dismiss Shannon after the farce Tommy Stone was discovered, and don't saw her anymore, which pleased him very much. Never more see his ex-woman, Mandy, and sometimes he missed her. Don't saw more his agent either, Jerry, which caused him great happiness. And Curt... oh, God, did not see him anymore. As much as dreamed of the moment that would revise Curt with a will that came to hurt him, he did not try because of a terrible fear of being rejected again by the love of his life.

And not allowed himself to found new loves. Cause it was always the same thing. Didn't matter if he was fucking a boy or a girl, always, always, ended up thinking of Curt. Thought very much of seeking him... but not would hold a second rejection. Decided to focus himself in his career, and if someone appeared... great. But he will not deceive himself with this.

Noticed that the elevator was empty. There was a single person, did not even look at his face. But the elevator was stopped. Broken. "Ah, shit", thought. It was just what was missing, broken elevator, with him inside.

"Shit, seems that the elevator broke" said the person next door, without looking at him again.

"Brian?" - person's voice asked.

The heart of Brian gave a jolt. That voice, no, it can not be. But when he raise his head, he contacted what he already knew.

"Curt?"

Shit. The last thing that Brian wanted was to get stuck in an elevator with the single person in the world that made him vulnerable and without reservation.

Beaten, I know ... but I had to write it...

Comments and criticisms are always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks for the sweet review, Mellow Mihael *.*

The part two:

-----------------------------------------------PART2-------------------------------------------------------------

Curt was in a hurry that morning. He promised to visit his friend James, who lived in a nearby building. But as usual, he was late, which made him a bit grumpy until he reachs the destination, but took the lift, empty, on the first floor.

Once on the second floor, the elevator filled considerably. "Ah, shit" thought to himself. He tried to distract from that scene, he hated elevators. But there was not much to think about, unless the new songs that would produce. His social life and love has never been so bad, perhaps only, when was teenager, with his brother and the shock treatments. For months he was not with anyone, and even with that last person was bad, nothing satisfied him. Arthur Stuart was a good person, but it was useless, he could not stay with him.

Brian was a powerful drug, worst that heroin. More of 10 years have passed, and he still had a strong dependence of Brian. But he did not like thinking of it, it hurted him. Brian... never loved someone so much like Brian. And never been hurt by someone like Brian. he never searched him, even after all the shit of Tommy Stone came to light thanks to his friend (and for some time, lover) journalist.

"Well, fuck Brian", thought. Suddenly, he realized that he was alone with another person, who wore a long hat, and the elevator stopped. Broken. "Oh no, fuck that shit!", thought.

"Shit, seems that the elevator broke" - He immediately recognized that voice. He would never forget, even passing a thousand years.

"Brian?" - asked, still incredulous.

The figure turned: "Curt?"

-------------------------------------PART2--------------------------------------------------------

Well, very, very short, I know...

The next will be longer, promise ^ ^


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviews, Mellow Mihael and Nightmares of a Daydream :D

And Nightmares of a Daydream, thanks for the review, I asked a friend to review, but is not totally free of errors ^ ^

The part three, more long and anxious...

-----------------------------------------------PART3-------------------------------------------------------------

Curt left for a moment consider the figure. Ah, obviously, Brian. Hair to his shoulders now, dark brown. Just a little makeup, and eyeliner only. The same eyes. The same lips. Clothing quite discreet, jeans and jacket that anyone would use. Grown old so little, or nothing. And always sexy. Why the hell Brian needed to be **SO** sexy?

Brian did the same. Ah, Curt, obviously. Still blond hair. Always long. Always with his old leather, outlining their delicious curves, and T-shirt, baggy. The same expression. So tempting. The mere sight of Curt in front of him made Brian's stomach churning, and he felt a weak in the knees. Nobody else had such power over Brian.

"What are you doing here?" - both asked at the same time.

"Well, I have a meeting with my agent on the last floor. And you?"

"I'm going to visit a friend of mine" - Curt said.

"Ah - Brian responded. He was jealous of Curt's "friend", but of course never admit or demonstrate.

"Well, what do we gonna do?" - Brian asked.

"Wait. James told me that it happens sometimes. But they turn it on back when you least expected. But the problem is that it can take hours."

"Ah, **JAMES** - murmured softly.

"What did you say?" - Curt asked.

"Oh, I can not wait for hours" - he lied.

"Ah. Me neither.

Brian threw his hat on the floor of the elevator, and gave a heavy sigh.

Silence. Absolute silence. Brian, after about twenty minutes, can't standing, asked:

"What have you been doing?"

"Ah, the same as always. Music, you know. No drugs this time. "- Curt said, with mild indifference.

"Ah. Me too. I was surprised to still have fans, but I go on making music."

"Hmm" - Curt replied only.

More silence. Brian was nervous. He wanted so much to talk to Curt, throw himself into his arms, kiss him, and ask for forgiveness. But Curt was still indifferent. Would reject it again.

Curt was tense, too. His barrier began to fall. Fuck, why always Brian? So wanted to take Brian into his arms and kiss him. But no, he was not willing to be hurt again.

"How long are you dating James?" - Brian betrayed himself with these words.

"What?"

"Oh, I don't know him, but he must be surely a better man than I."

"Listen, Brian... James is my friend. I'm not dating him. Not dating anyone."

Brian was jealous? Laughed at it, but it was malingering. Just could be.

"Curt Wild, alone? Something hard to imagine" - Brian said with a slight sneer.

"Yeah, but I am. Long ago. Unlike you, indeed.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Oh, I am. Everyone I meet, it doesn't matter ... - Silent . Would not confess, not yet. - I feel it is no longer what I want. -

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, the great God of rock, Brian Slade, alone? Or should I call you Tommy Stone?"

It deeply hurt Brian. He hated to be called now Tommy Stone. But coming from Curt, the effect was even more painful.

"No, don't call me this way, never. Tommy Stone was the worst mistake I made. Almost killed me.

"Oh, I don't really doubt. But you have a list of shit that you have made throughout your life. Can even distinguish the worst? "- Curt said with a touch of anger, his voice more hoarse.

Brian replied with a touch of coldness: "Yes, of course I can distinguish them. What will not change the result of them. "

"Really, doesn't change."

Curt was silent, but would not hold more. He spent years thinking about meet Brian again, what as both said. Although there was much sorrow in his heart. He wanted to, oh, WANTED Brian to know that.

"Look, Brian, I can not stand these talks socialized. We aren't old acquaintances who don't see each other for years, you know it very well. "

Brian wanted to talk, but Curt motioned for him to shut up:

"I passed many years thinking about talking to you, you know? I thought that you would call me or something. What you never made. Ah, fuck you, Brian. Go really fuck yourself. Do you have the slightest idea of how I felt when I thought you were dead? I almost died together. And you don't give a shit to make a phone call. How could you not tell me? "

"Then, all that shit with Tommy Stone. I knew it was you, since the first moment. It was really a waste. I wanted to yell at all the lies you were. But I preferred to see you fall alone. I wonder, how could I love you? "

'How can I still love you? "Was actually what Curt thought. But he would not say it.

'Love him, past ' Brian thought, somewhat nervous. But the anger prompted him to speak.

"Well, the murder of Maxwell was my way of dealing with all things. If you do not remember it was YOU who abandoned me. "

"ME? Ah, fuck you, Brian. How could I be, after all the shit on the album, you killing yourself in cocaine, and everything falling apart? How?

"You ask me? Why do you think I killed Maxwell? Because I did not know the answer. Because I loved you, and could no longer sustain Maxwell, especially without you."

"Me? And since when I meant big thing? I was just another one of your whims. All that Maxwell GOD wanted. When I stopped being useful, everything began to crumble. And I had to leave. "

"One whim? Honestly, fuck you, Curt. One whim? - Brian's voice trembled, but he spoke with anger - You were the key to everything. I wanted to be you - rolled his eyes - well, I never could. But I had you. Of course, came the drugs, but you did not love me enough to be close. "

"I did not love you enough? - Curt was furious. He grabbed Brian by the shoulders as he spoke:

"I did EVERYTHING for you. I left the heroin, for you. You have no idea how much I suffered. How the dependence killed me. I did it only for you" - fingers held the shoulders of Brian, to his despair.

-----------------------------------------------PART3-------------------------------------------------------------

I think the fic will have six chapters, not five like I said ^ ^


	4. Chapter 4

Uhh ... in the next chapter, I think I should change the classification of fic ...

**-PART4-**

Brian felt scared. Curt was physically stronger than him, and he was hurting in inside and out, with words and gestures.

"For you - Curt continued - but you didn't have the courage and the ability to do the same for me" – he released Brian's shoulders. Brian gave a sigh and struggled not to shed the tears that welled up in his eyes.

"I made mistakes, Curt. Terrible mistakes. You aren't perfect eitner." - managed the tears.

"You are pathetic." - Curt whispered.

Brian desperately wanted to change the subject. He did not want to repel Curt.

"You know, I was at the concert, Death of Glitter.

"You what?" - Curt felt surprised at this - Are you serious?

"Yes, of course - Brian said - I was standing, in the shadows. I saw you sing Gimme Danger. God, you were fantastic. I thought about talking with you after the concert, but I had no courage after seeing you sing. Mandy saw me, you know, I was there"

Curt was extremely surprised, and with a tinge of anger from the past:

"Mandy never told me anything" - whispered.

"No? - Brian's turn to amaze. - Well, it really seems that's a day of surprise for us.

"Indeed. - Curt smiled.

He did not like that. There he was again, surrendering to the seduction of Brian. No, not AGAIN.

"But that changes nothing, Brian. Nothing would make me get back to you."

"Well, I'm not asking you to come back, I am? - said Brian, trying to look cold, a way to protect yourself.

However, Brian trying to ignore him, Curt thought. Felt the need to hurt him:

"You know, I really don't want to relive anything between us. I even got rid of the things that reminded me of you. I gave your brooch to Arthur Stuart."

It crushed the heart of Brian. The brooch, and the meaning that it had to give Curt, and even more for being Arthur Stuart.

"Well, I gave you the brooch, was your right to give it anyone you want." – he could say it softly and slowly.

"Yeah." - Curt was indifferent.

Brian could not control the tears, he would begin sobbing at any moment. But before that, the emotional thud did recall an ancient fear, and his mild claustrophobia soon became great.

Lost the strengths and fell to the ground.

**-PART4-**

In the next, things will be more fun, I think :P


	5. Chapter 5

Well, the penultimate chapter! ^ ^

Mihael Mellow, interesting your review, because I had not considered that aspect ... but I think most Mandy omitted the facts of what actually lied, thinking it would be best for everyone so ... whatever.

**-PART5-**

That despair Curt.

"Brian! - Shouted, sitting beside him - Brian! What happened?

"Do you remember? I'm a little claustrophobic ... "- said very low.

"Yes, of course I remember! - said Curt. In a moment, anger and sadness came down, seeing his love in that state. He remembered a few occasions where Brian felt very bad in closed dressing rooms. He didn't like the memories.

"Let me get up..." - Brian said softly. Didn't want to get close to Curt, and not having him.

"No, you may get worse. Sit down a little" - Curt was really worried. He could not help Brian if he get worse.

"I can handle myself alone, Curt - said Brian, and stubbornly stood up. Curt held him slightly, so he could not lose his balance. - Thanks. "

"You're welcome, I would help anyone "- said Curt, trying to regain self-control.

One tear lonely rolled in the face of Brian. He tried to disguise it, but Curt saw, and felt bad for telling about the brooch, he knew that was about it.

"I'm sorry, Brian. I should not have spoken of the brooch, especially in this situation that we are in"

"It's nothing. - Another tear rolled - The brooch belonged to you. You could give it to whoever he wanted. "

"But I know what it meant to you. Should not have said it in this way. "

"Don't feel bad for saying this, Curt" - more tears flowed. He could not stop them.

"Brian?" - Curt asked, in doubt.

"There is nothing ... I lost you, baby. That is all. "

Brian gave a sad smile.

"You know, all these years, I thought so much on meet you. I thought what could happen. Thought on call you. I already dialed your number many times. I Thought on write to you. On seeing you in person. But I always had a real fear of you reject me. The way you are you doing now. I love you. This is the true. And I deserve every harsh word you say. I deserve it, yes. I know, I hurt you. I have made unforgivable mistakes. And even if it is unforgivable, I ask forgiveness for them, knowing that nothing works. And there's nothing more to be done, right?"

_I love you_. How he wished that those words were true! How he wanted that Brian was honest. That he had repented. That he loved him. But it would be true?

So Curt, acted, and cursed himself on that moment. Betrayed everything he thought after the separation. Betrayed himself. But God, if he did not do it, he would regret for the rest of life, for not try.

"Always something can be done, baby" – He has come closer to Brian. Laced his arms on his waist and kissed him.

"Ohh" - was all that Brian could express.

The sensation was unique for both. Their mouths together again, their tongues exploring every inch of the mouth of another - How many years did not feel it? They didn't want an end. But suddenly, it was Curt who walked away, feeling his reason act a little. Brian groaned in frustration.

"Curt..."

"It's not right, Brian; it isn't. We're going to hurt ourselves again. We're gonna make ourselves suffer again. Is it worth? "

"We're older now, Curt - a little more experienced. And certainly, I am much more aware of what is to live without you. You don't want to give us another chance? "- Brian was in ecstasy and despair, due to recent actions by Curt, kiss him and walk away.

Curt was nervous. He looked at his eyes full of doubts and fears of Brian, nevertheless, laden with passion.

"Ohh yeah, I want"

Well, Curt was never very rational, was he?

Curt grabbed Brian again. He kissed his mouth, his neck. Slipped and pass his head under his shirt, kissing his nipples.

"I love you - Curt confessed that moment - I never really stopped loving you "

"Living without you has been living in hell "- Brian said, between kisses.

Brian responded to Curt with touches of intensity. Kissed him back, and moaned with pleasure. God, really pleasure. Being with Curt again – neither in his wildest dreams, he thought it was possible.

In an instant, the desire came back with force. Brian could not resist. He moved away, and fell to his knees in front of Curt. Unzipped his pants.

Curt was little bit surprised. "Here, Brian?"

"Why not? - Brian said, mischievously. - We're stuck here without prediction to live ... I can not wait "

"I can't wait, too. Come "- Curt relented.

Brian finished opening the zipper, and saw the erect member of Curt. He immediately began to suck it first at the bottom, after climbing, sliding with the language.

He continued to do it. It seemed that both explode with pleasure didn't felt for a log time. Curt ran his fingers through Brian's hair, and groaned loudly as he continued his work.

Curt ejaculated in Brian's mouth, and he liked it, both come to orgasm, violent, intense, and fast. Only at that moment, they realized that the elevator door was open, and some people out there were watching them, with feelings ranging from disgust, surprise and fun.

"Shit" - both said simultaneously.

**-PART5-**

The end of the fic will be in the next chapter! :D


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Curt and Brian leave the police station, where they spent the night. They were written for gross indecency and nudity on the part of Curt. It was not nice to spend the night in jail, they barely had a chance to talk, only now, when they were released.

They went out together, walking in silence. At a newsstand, Curt could read the first page of one of those newspapers:

_"Rockstars Brian Slade and Curt Wild are arrested after being caught performing oral sex in an elevator."_

_" Older lovers of the 70s, it was believed that they were separated. But a broken elevator added another chapter to the troubled history of the most famous gay couple in rock "_

"Cover the newspaper again?" - Brian said, amused.

"Yeah. Most famous gay couple in rock'. What the fuck of label is that? I hate the damn tabloids - said Curt.

"Yeah - Brian only said. And then, looking at Curt, continued - So Curt ... you will give us another chance?

Curt remained very seriously. Said:

"Brian, honestly, how can you ask such a thing?"

Brian was nervous about Curt's tone of voice. Rejected, again?

"If I was arrested because of you, do you think I would let you leave my life again?" - Curt said, giving a slight smile.

Brian felt an extreme happiness to hear that. "Hold me" - asked to Curt, and this one opened his arms. Brian came, and hid his head on his chest.

Raised his head, and they kissed again.

"My house, or your house?"- Curt asked.

"Your. At the moment, I'm kind of homeless. Because of travel, I sold mine and have not bought another. I'm in a hotel. "

"Hum, sure, mine then. We need to talk. Probably end up in bed, and who knows, you living in my apartment. But let's talk "- said Curt.

"I could hardly believe it, live in the same house again" - Brian said, very softly.

"It's true. - Curt said thoughtfully - Cab? "

"Yes" - said Brian. He moved away a bit of Curt, for he sign a cab. When it stopped, Curt came first and offered a hand to help Brian to come in, smiling as he accepted.

Entering the car, sat on the lap of Curt. With an amused smile, asked:

"Are you okay with me over you?"

"It couldn't be better, baby, believe me" - said with a naughty smile, before kissing him again.

**THE END**

Well, well ... the end, what did you think?

Well, I thank you for Mellow Mihael and Nightmares of a Daydream by all revisions made along the fanfic. I loved these reviews, really *-*

And a special thanks to my friend Bells, who reviewed all the fanfic for me :D

Thanks girl, your help was essential 3


End file.
